wwefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kelly Kelly
Barbara Jean "Barbie" Blank (Jacksonville, Florida 15 de enero de 1987) es una modelo y luchadora profesional estadounidense, mejor conocida por su paso por la WWE desde 2006 hasta 2012. Entre sus logros se destacan un reinado como Campeona de Divas de la WWE. Carrera World Wrestling Entertainment/ WWE (2006-2012) Territorios de desarrollo (2006-2008) Bárbara era una modelo de bikinis y de ropa de baño de la marca Venus cuando el Vicepresidente de Cazadores de Talentos John Laurinaitis le ofreció un contrato en el territorio de desarrollo de la WWE. A pesar de no tener experiencia en lucha, Blank aceptó el contrato y fue asignada al territorio de desarrollo Ohio Valley Wrestling para entrenar. Incluso después de que fuera llamada para formar parte del personal principal de la WWE, Barbara continuó volando de aquí para allá en la ciudad base de la OVW, Louisville (KY), primero como anunciadora de ring y después como árbitro siendo entonces luchadora. Uno de sus primeros combates tuvo lugar el 6 de septiembre en una grabación de la televisión de la OVW cuando ella participó en una batalla real ganada por ODB. El 24 de marzo de 2007, Kelly se alió a Maryse, Victoria, Serena Deeb y ODB derrotando a Beth Phoenix, Katie Lea Burchill, Milena Roucka, Roni y Melody reclamando su primera victoria como luchadora. El 8 de octubre de 2008 hizo su debut como face en Florida Championship Wrestling, donde se unió a Wesley Holiday derrotando a Alicia Fox y Milena Roucka y el 9 de octubre hizo su debut en una lucha individual donde derrotó a Wesley Holiday. 2006 - 2007: ''' Barbara debutó en la Extreme Championship Wrestling como Kelly en el primer episodio de la programación semanal siendo la diva más joven en personal de la WWE. Su carácter, y su exhibicionismo, hicieron que fuera presentada realizando un striptease al público. La siguiente semana, mientras Kelly estaba realizando otro striptease, Kelly fue interrumpida por su manager, Mike Knox, el cual se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Kelly se encontraba y la cubrió con una toalla antes de llevarla al backstage. Sus striptease se convirtieron en un segmento semanal conocido como Kelly's Exposé y normalmente seguido de la misma rutina; Kelly bailaría y se desnudaría hasta que fuera interrumpida por Knox, quien se "alteró" por su exhibicionismo y por que Kelly mostrara su cuerpo a los demás. Kelly realizó su debut en el ring en la edición de la ECW del 22 de agosto de 2006 con el nombre de Kelly Kelly en una alentadora derrota en un Mixed Tag Team match que la involucró a ella a Knox y a Test frente a Dreamer, Sandman y Torrie Wilson, suponiendo éste el combate final de dicho feudo. Después de este feudo, Kelly y Knox se involucraron en un angle con Punk, en el cual Kelly parecía estar loca por Punk, causando que Knox se hiciera cada vez más celoso y protector. Las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Kelly hicieron que se vistiera de Punk en el "Halloween Custom Contest" de la ECW, enfureciendo a Knox, y encabezando un combate entre los dos, durante el cual Kelly ovacionaba a Punk. Después de aquellos problemas Kelly y Knox comenzaron un camino hacia la desintegración de su relación. En el evento PPV December to Dismember 2006 formaron equipo frente a Ariel y Kevin Thorn en un Mixed Tag Team match, durante el cual Knox se negó a formar equipo con Kelly abandonándola y dejándola completamente, siendo posteriormente golpeada suciamente por Ariel. En la siguiente edición de la ECW, Kelly derrotó a Ariel con un "Roll-up" en su primer combate en solitario. Después del combate, Knox entró en el ring con un ramo de flores para tirárselo a Kelly a la cara y a continuación aplicarla su movimiento característico "Swinging reverse STO", finalizando su relación (Kayfabe) y alejando a Kelly 6 semanas de la lucha. Ella retornó a la televisión el 16 de enero de 2007 cortando una promo publicitaria que anunciaba que ella estaba recientemente soltera y realizando su Kelly's Exposé. La siguiente semana Extreme Exposé debutó, el cual era un spin-off del anterior Exposé que involucró no solamente a Kelly, sino también a Brooke y a Layla, las cuales realizaban una coreografía en el ring de la ECW. El trío bailaba casi semanalmente en los siguientes meses, estrechándose cuando The Miz (quien le regalo un oso de peluche gigante a Kelly) fue movido a la ECW en junio a causa del Draft comenzando en activo a perseguirle. Más tarde Kelly desplazó su atención hacia el descuidado Balls Mahoney y con la diversión de Miz y de sus "Exposé Sisters", quienes pasaron el tiempo riéndose de su look. Después de que Brooke fuera despedida de la compañía en noviembre, Extreme Exposé se disolvió y Kelly Kelly tomó parte en muchos combates de lucha, comenzando inmediatamente un feudo con Layla. '''2008 - 2010: Tuvo un feudo con Layla & Lena Yada, en el primer ECW en alta definición Kelly Kelly ganó un Best Body Contest a Layla & Lena Yada. Posteriormente, en Backlash, participó en un 12 Diva Tag Team haciendo equipo con Mickie James, Maria, Michelle McCool, Ashley & Cherry saliendo derrotadas por el equipo de Beth Phoenix, Melina, Jillian, Layla, Victoria & Natalya. Después fue cambiada a RAW. Su cambio se debió a que posterior al Draft, Kelly era la única luchadora en la marca ECW, por lo que fue movida a RAW. Participó en Survivor Series, en el equipo de RAW, junto a Beth Phoenix, Mickie James, Candice Michelle y Jillian Hall, en un combate por equipos eliminatorio, consiguió eliminar a Victoria, pero, seguidamente fue eliminada por Maryse. El 14 de diciembre en Armageddon en un Divas Santas Little Helper Match formó equipo con Mickie James, McCool y Maria derrotando Maryse, Natalya, Victoria y Jillian. Participó en la Miss WrestleMania 25 Diva Battle Royal de WrestleMania XXV, pero no logró ganar, siendo "Santina Marella" quien ganó el combate. El 18 mayo en RAW ganó una Diva Battle Royal obteniendo así una oportunidad por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE ante la campeona Maryse. Se enfrentó por primera vez a ella el 25 de mayo, donde Kelly Kelly ganó por descalificación por lo que no consiguió ganar el título. Obtuvo su revancha el 8 de junio, donde perdió legalmente. Tras esto en la edición de RAW del 10 de agosto participó en un Fatal-Four Way en la que se determinaría a la Contendiente #1 al Campeonato de Divas de la WWE, sin embargo no logró ganar siendo la ganadora Gail Kim. El 31 de agosto participó en un Diva Battle Royal para ser contendiente al título de las Divas, sin embargo no logró ganar siendo Beth Phoenix quién ganó el combate. Participó en Bragging Rights en el equipo RAW junto con Melina & Gail Kim siendo derrotadas por el equipo SmackDown! conformado por McCool, Beth Phoenix & Natalya. En el 2 de noviembre en RAW participó en un Diva Battle Royal en el que se determinaría a la contendiente #1 por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE sin embargo fue eliminada por Alicia Fox quién ganó el combate. En Survivor Series el Team James (Mickie James, Melina, Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly & Gail Kim) derrotó al Team McCool (McCool, Alicia Fox, Beth Phoenix, Jillian & Layla). El 14 de diciembre en los Slammy Awards participó en un 14 Diva Tag Team Match haciendo equipo con Melina, Mickie James, Gail Kim, The Bella Twins, Eve & Maria derrotando a Beth Phoenix, McCool, Layla, Alicia Fox, Natalya, Maryse & Rosa Mendes. Durante Enero participó en un torneo para coronar a la nueva Campeona de Divas de la WWE sin embargo fue eliminada en la primera ronda por Alicia Fox. Participó en WrestleMania XXVI en un 10 Diva Tag Team Match junto Beth Phoenix, Mickie James, Gail Kim & Eve Torres saliendo derrotadas por Vickie Guerrero, McCool, Layla, Alicia Fox & Maryse. El 5 de abril en RAW participó en un Diva Battle Royal en el que la ganadora obtendría una oportunidad por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE, sin embargo no logró ganar siendo Eve la ganadora. Debido al Draft, fue traspasada de RAW a SmackDown. Luego de ser transferida a SmackDown, se alió inmediatamente con Tiffany en un feudo en contra McCool & Layla (LayCool). Tras los ataque constantes de LayCool hacia ella se pactó una lucha entre Layla & Kelly Kelly en Money in The Bank por el Campeonato Femenino de la WWE. Sin embargo, no logró ganar debido a las distracciones de McCool durante la lucha. El 31 de agosto fue anunciada su participación en la tercera temporada de NXT como la Pro de Naomi. En dicha temporada logró llevar a Naomi a la final sin embargo quedó en segundo lugar, siendo la ganadora Kaitlyn. 2011 - 2012: En Royal Rumble intervino en la lucha por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE entre el campeón Edge y Dolph Ziggler atacando a Vickie Guerrero, permitiéndole a Edge aplicarle un Spear a Ziggler comenzando así un feudo con Vickie Guerrero. El 4 de febrero en SmackDown se pactó un combate entre Edge & Kelly Kelly contra Ziggler & LayCool en la que estaba en juego el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE, en dicha lucha Kelly aplicó una Spear a Layla, finalizando el combate y reteniendo el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE. Sin embargo, al término del mismo fue despedida por Vickie Guerrero (Kayfabe). En Elimination Chamber el General Manager de SmackDown, Theodore Long, la recontrató, pero fue atacada por LayCool hasta que fue salvada por Trish Stratus. Debido al Supplemental Draft, fue cambiada a la marca RAW, donde comenzó un feudo con la entonces Campeona de Divas de la WWE Brie Bella en la que también estuvo involucrada su hermana Nikki Bella, aliándose con Eve. Debido a los constantes combates entre ella en contra de The Bella Twins, se pactó una lucha titular en Over the Limit, donde Kelly fue derrotada debido a las interferencias de Nikki Bella. El 20 de junio en el RAW Power To The People se determinaría a la contendiente al Campeonato de las Divas de la WWE en una votación vía mensajes de texto, siendo la ganadora Kelly Kelly venciendo a Eve Torres & Beth Phoenix. Ese mismo día se enfrentó a Brie Bella saliendo victoriosa y obteniendo así por primera vez el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE. En RAW Roulette se enfrentó a Nikki Bella en un Submission Match resultando vencedora después de forzarla a rendirse con un Boston Crab. Como consecuencia, Brie hizo efectiva su clausula de revancha por lo que se pactó otra lucha entre ellas en Money in the Bank, donde Kelly retuvo el campeonato, terminando el feudo entre ellas. El 1 de agosto, en RAW, se realizó una Diva Battle Royal para encontrar a la contendiente al Campeonato de Divas de la WWE, la cual, fue ganada por Beth Phoenix. Después del combate, Kelly acudió a felicitarla, sin embargo fue atacada por Phoenix, quien dio un cambio a heel, empezando un feudo entre ellas. En SummerSlam logró retener el título después de que revirtiera un Glam Slam en un Roll-Up. El feudo entre ellas continuó pactandose otra lucha en Night of Champions, después de que Phoenix se convirtiera nuevamente en la contendiente #1 tras derrotar a Eve. En dicho evento derrotó nuevamente a Phoenix después de que le revirtiera un Canadian Backbreaker en un Sunset Flip Powerbomb reteniendo una vez más el título. Finalmente, perdió el título en Hell in a Cell ante Phoenix debido a las interferencias de Natalya. En TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs se enfrentó nuevamente a Phoenix por el título, pero fue nuevamente derrotada. En Royal Rumble fue derrotada junto con Alicia Fox, Eve & Tamina por Beth Phoenix, The Bella Twins & Natalya. El 16 de marzo fue entrevistada por Maria Menounos en el programa Extra sin embargo dicha entrevista fue interrumpida por Beth Phoenix & Eve Torres quiénes comenzaron a insultarlas, por lo que fueron sacadas por la seguridad del programa, tras esto Phoenix retó a Kelly & Maria Menounos a una lucha por equipos en WrestleMania XXVIII. En dicho evento Kelly & Maria Menounos las derrotaron después que Maria cubriera a Beth Phoenix con un Roll up. Kelly Kelly regresó el 6 de agosto en un episodio de RAW derrotando a Eve Torres. Después de varios meses sin participar en combates ni parecer en televisión, el 28 de septiembre se anunció que dejaba la empresa tras no renovar su contrato. En marzo de 2013 la WWE volvió a negociar su contrato, sin embargo Barbie Blank lo declinó, a diferencia de otras divas que volvieron a aceptarlo. Circuito independiente (2012) El 4 de noviembre de 2012, Kelly Kelly apareció en su primer show de lucha libre independiente en Waterbury, Connecticut en North East Wrestling evento. El 5 de noviembre de 2012, se preparó también para aparecer en un house show de North East Wrestling. North East Wrestling anunció que sus apariciones fueron canceladas a causa del huracán Sandy. El 4 de diciembre de 2012, Kelly hizo su primera aparición independiente en un espectáculo de lucha libre en Waterbury, Connecticut en North East Wrestling, Kelly hizo otra aparición en NEW la noche siguiente. En lucha Movimientos finales *'K-2 / Kelly Kick' (Arm trap Leg drop bulldog o Runnig leg drop bulldog, cuando el oponente está agachado) -2008-2012 *'Kelly-Go-Round' (Molly Go Round) -2012- usado solamente en una noche (WrestleMania XXVIII) Movimientos de firma *'Kelly Killer' (Handspring back elbow smash) -2007-2012 *'One-handed' bulldog *'Sitout facebuster' -2010-2011 *'Hanging figure four necklock' -2011-2012 *'Victory roll' *'Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown', dando varias vueltas -2007-2012 *'Hurricarana pin' -2007-2012 *'Stink face' *'Diving crossbody' *'Turnbuckle smashes' *'Lou Thesz press' seguido de varios golpes *'Slap', a veces a los gluteos de la oponente *'Step-up back flip evasión'-2009-2011 Managers *Edge *Tiffany *Eve Torres *Alicia Fox Luchadores dirigidos *Mike Knox *Brooke *Layla *The Miz Campeonatos y logros World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE *'WWE Divas Championship' (1 vez) Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Situada en el Nº32 en los PWI Female 50 en 2008 *Situada en el N°34 en los PWI Female 50 de 2009 *Situada en el Nº26 en el PWI Female 50 en 2010 *Situada en el Nº15 en el PWI Female 50 en 2011 *Situada en el Nº23 en el PWI Female 50 en 2012. Categoría:Divas Categoría:Ex Luchadores